Aminoglycoside antibiotics are a useful class of antibiotics which include streptomycins, kanamycins, neomycins, gentamicins, tobramycins, amikacin, and the more recently discovered fortimicins. It is known that the antibacterial and pharmacological properties of many of the naturally produced aminoglycoside antibiotics can be advantageously altered by structural modifications. For example, certain chemical modifications in the gentamicin and kanamycin family of antibiotics provide compounds which are less toxic than the parent antibiotic. Further, certain modifications in the gentamicin and kanamycin series have been found to alter the antibacterial spectrum advantageously either by increasing the intrinsic activity or increasing activity against resistant strains.
Chemical modification has also been found to be of value in the fortimicin family of aminoglycoside antibiotics as well. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,901,032 and 4,124,756 and commonly assigned, copending application Ser. Nos. 863,006 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,192,867 issued Mar. 11, 1980 and 863,009 (now U.S. Pat. No. 4,169,198), filed Dec. 21, 1977, issued Mar. 11, 1980, directed to the valuable class of fortimicins, 2-deoxyfortimicins.
The present invention provides intermediates which are useful in preparing 2-deoxyfortimicin B, disclosed and claimed in allowed, copending, commonly assigned application U.S. Ser. No. 863,009, filed Dec. 27, 1977, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,169,198.